supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Endspiel
Endspiel ist die vierte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam erzählt Dean, dass er Dean im Kampf gegen die Apokalypse unterstützen will, aber Dean glaubt, dass sie besser getrennte Wege gehen sollten. Später wacht Dean fünf Jahre in der Zukunft in einer verlassenen Stadt auf. Dort wird er von Menschen angegriffen, die mit einem Dämonenvirus infiziert wurden, das Menschen in Zombies verwandelt. Zachariah taucht bei Dean auf und erklärt, dass das das Ergebnis sei, wenn er den Engeln nicht helfen würde, Luzifer zu bekämpfen. Dean trifft den Zukunfts-Dean, der sich aufgrund der Ereignisse sehr verändert hat. Handlung In Kansas City verteilt ein Zeuge Jehovas Flugblätter über religiöse Themen und Dean geht an ihm vorbei zum Einchecken ins Hotel. Dort ruft er Castiel an, der nicht glaubt, dass der Colt schon eingeschmolzen wurde. Castiel ist der Meinung, dass Dean den Colt braucht, um Luzifer zu besiegen. Cas will sofort zu Dean kommen, der aber erstmal schlafen will. Später ruft Sam Dean an und berichtet ihm, dass er Luzifers Hülle ist. Dean will von ihm wissen, was er tun will und Sam antwortet, dass sie wieder gemeinsam jagen sollten. Sam will keine Vergeltung, sondern Erlösung darin finden. Dean interessiert das nicht und ist der Meinung, dass sie sich nicht sehen sollten. Dean glaubt, dass sie gemeinsam schwächer sind, weil die Dämonen ihre Verbindung immer ausnutzen werden. Dann legt Dean auf und geht ins Bett. Als er wieder aufwacht, ist sein Hotel eine Ruine und als er nach draußen sieht, ist alles verlassen. Er geht nach draußen und hört später ein Geräusch und sieht ein Mädchen, welches zusammengekauert auf der Straße hockt. Plötzlich greift sie sich eine auf dem Boden liegende Glasscherbe und geht auf Dean los. Er schubst das Mädchen weg und sieht "Croatoan" an der Wand stehen. Eine Meute Zombies kommen auf Dean zu und verfolgen ihn. Als sie an einem Zaun ankommen, kommt ein Panzer die Straße entlang gerollt und einige Soldaten schießen auf die Meute. Dean geht nachts durch den Zaun und sieht ein Schild, auf dem steht, dass dies eine Croatoan-Virus-Zone ist und als Datum ist der 1. August 2014 zu sehen. Dean klaut ein Auto und schaltet das Radio ein, aber nichts ist zu hören. Er erschrickt, als plötzlich Zachariah neben ihm im Auto sitzt und die Zeitung vorliest. Er verrät Dean, dass der Kongress, zumindest was von ihm noch übrig ist, den Notstand ausgesprochen habe. Dean will wissen, wie Zachariah ihn finden konnte, und er antwortet, dass es mithilfe von menschliche Informanten, christlichen Randgruppen, geschehen sei. Zachariah gibt Dean drei Tage, um zu sehen, was geschieht, wenn er Michael nicht in sich lässt. Dann verschwindet er und Dean fährt zu Bobby, dessen Rollstuhl Einschusslöcher und Blut an sich trägt. Als Dean sich Bobbys Unterlagen anschaut, sieht er ein Bild von Bobby, Castiel und einigen anderen Jägern im Camp Chitaqua. Dean fährt sofort dort hin und sieht ein Jägerlager. Kurz darauf sieht er den Impala und ist entsetzt. Plötzlich wird er von jemandem k. o. geschlagen: seinem eigenen Zukunfts-Ich! Als er zu sich kommt, ist er ein Gefangener seines Ichs. Der Vergangenheits-Dean sagt, dass Zachariah dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er in der Zukunft gelandet ist, er wisse aber nicht, wo sich der Engel sich aufhält. Dann muss der Vergangenheits-Dean beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Er sagt etwas von Rhonda Hurley, die ihn ihre pinken Unterhöschen anprobieren ließ und dass es ihm gefallen habe. Der Zukunfts-Dean erzählt, dass das Croatoan-Virus vor zwei Jahren ausgebrochen und Sam wahrscheinlich tot sei, da Dean ihm bei einem Kampf nicht beigestanden hat. Der Zukunfts-Dean lässt den Vergangenheits-Dean angekettet, damit er die traumatisierten Überlebenden in dem Camp nicht aufbringt. Schließlich schafft es Dean, einen Holzsplitter aus dem Boden zu nehmen und sich zu befreien. Draußen trifft er Chuck, der ihm eine Liefer-Übersicht gibt, weil er ihn für den Zukunfts-Dean hält. Dean versucht, ihn abzuwimmeln, als eine Frau, Risa, ihn attackieren will, da sie glaubt, er habe letzte Nacht mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen. Als sie geht, fragt Dean Chuck nach Castiel. Als Dean bei der Holzhütte ankommt, sitzt Cas mit einer Gruppe Frauen da und erklärt ihnen etwas. Als Dean eintritt, merkt Cas sofort, dass Dean aus der Vergangenheit ist. Dean will, dass Castiel ihn wieder zurückschickt, merkt dann aber, dass er immer total bekifft ist. Als Grund nennt er, dass ihm das Leben widerfahren sei. Der Zukunfts-Dean bringt einige Leute in Jeeps in das Camp und sie trinken ein Bier. Plötzlich erschießt er einen und der Vergangenheits-Dean versucht, dazwischen zu gehen. Der Zukunfts-Dean sagt den Männern, dass etwas geschieht und er ihnen etwas erzählt, wenn sie es wissen sollen. Er schubst den Vergangenheits-Dean wieder in die Hütte zurück und erklärt, dass Yagar, der Mann, den er erschossen hat, während einer Croatoan-Attacke eingedrungen sei. Der Zukunfts-Dean befiehlt seiner Vergangenheitsversion, dass dieser keine Befehle zu erteilen habe. Der Vergangenheits-Dean entschuldigt sich bei ihm und bekommt von dem Zukunfts-Dean einen Drink spendiert. Dann zeigt der Zukunfts-Dean die Beute seiner letzten Mission: den Colt, der in den letzten fünf Jahren unter den Dämonen weitergegeben wurde. Heute Nacht will er Luzifer damit töten. Sie zeigen den Colt Risa und Castiel und der Zukunfts-Dean sagt, dass einer der Leute, den sie neulich gefangen haben, einer von Luzifers Leuten war. Zukunfts-Dean ist sich sicher, dass er nicht gelogen hat und Dean erfährt, dass er wieder foltert. Der zukünftige Dean zeigt ihnen eine Karte und zeigt, wo Luzifer sein Quartier hat. Er will hineinstürmen und den Teufel töten. Castiel stimmt zu, wundert sich aber, warum er Dean dafür braucht. Er befiehlt ihnen, um Mitternacht bereit zu sein. Als die beiden draußen sind, verrät der Zukunfts-Dean, dass er will, dass Dean Sam sieht, der in Detroit "Ja" zu Luzifer gesagt hat. Er will Dean zeigen, dass sie nun Sam töten müssen und wenn Dean wieder in die Vergangenheit reist, soll er es anders machen: er soll Michael hineinlassen. Dean sagt, der halbe Planet würde vernichtet werden, aber der Zukunfts-Dean sagt, dass es nun noch viel mehr ist. Er würde sofort "ja" sagen, wenn er könnte. Da ihn aber die Engel verlassen haben, ist es nun zu spät dafür. Er bettelt Dean an, "ja" zu sagen, denn er weiß nun, dass er damals falsch lag. Zukunfts-Dean merkt, dass Dean es nicht tun wird, weil das untypisch für ihn wäre. Als die Gruppe sich aufmacht, sagt Chuck, dass sich Dean Toilettenpapier horten soll, als wäre es Gold. Als sie im Auto sind, sieht Dean, dass Castiel Aufputschmittel nimmt, um den Alkohol auszugleichen. Denn er ist nun menschlich, seit die anderen Engel von der Erde verschwunden sind. Da er nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, kann er bei dem Kampf auch draufgehen. Als es hell wird, gehen die Leute zu Fuß weiter zum Sanatorium, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet. Der Zukunfts-Dean sagt, die anderen sollen ihm vertrauen, wenn er sagt, dass Luzifer sie nie kommen sieht. Daraufhin will Dean mit ihm privat reden und fragt ihn, warum er die anderen belügt. Zunächst will er nichts verraten und als Dean ihm droht, den anderen von seinen Zweifeln zu erzählen, gibt der Zukunfts-Dean zu, dass es gar keine Croatoans gibt und Luzifer ihnen eine Falle gestellt hat. Er will die anderen opfern, wenn sie vorne gehen und die Deans hinten. Dean protestiert, woraufhin der Zukunfts-Dean sagt, dass diese Schwäche die Apokalypse verursacht hat. Dean will ihn zwar stoppen, wird aber von seinem Zukunfts-Ich k. o. geschlagen. Als Dean aufwacht, hört er Schüsse um sich herum und sieht, dass diese aus dem Sanatorium kommen. Er geht hinein und sieht, wie Luzifer, in einem ganz weißen Anzug und in Sams Körper, einen Fuß auf dem Hals des zukünftigen Deans steht und ihn tötet. Dean sagt, dass Luzifer ihn töten könne, was dieser aber nicht tun wird. Luzifer sagt, es habe immer Sams Körper sein müssen und dass Dean nichts befürchten müsste, da er den Planeten und die Menschheit, Gotts letztes perfektes Werk, nicht zerstören will. Er habe Gott geliebt und sich erst gegen dessen Idee gewendet, als er den Engeln mitteilte, sie sollen sich vor den Menschen verbeugen und sie mehr lieben als Gott. Da die Menschen mordende Affen seien, habe er dies abgelehnt. Dean sagt ihm, dass er genauso eine Kakerlake sei wie die anderen Dämonen, die er sein ganzes Leben lang getötet hat. Luzifer sagt, er mag Dean, weil er ihm entgegensteht, und dass sie sich in fünf Jahren wiedertreffen würden. Dean schwört, dass er den Teufel töten werde. Der aber ist sich sicher, dass Dean Michael nie in sich lassen würde und nie Sam töten würde. Sie würden sich immer an dieser Stelle wiedertreffen und der Teufel würde immer gewinnen, egal welche Details Dean in seiner Zeit verändert. Als Dean sagt, er würde falsch liegen, lächelt Luzifer und sagt, dass sie sich in fünf Jahren wiedersehen würden. Dann taucht Zachariah auf und berührt Dean, der wieder in die Gegenwart kommt. Als Dean an einen Trick glaubt, sagt Zachariah, dass dem nicht so sei. Er solle sich gegen Luzifer stellen, bevor er zu Sam gelangt und Milliarden von Menschen sterben. Trotzdem lehnt es Dean ab, Michael in sich zu lassen. Zachariah warnt ihn, dass er Dean eine Lektion erteilen würde, doch genau in dem Moment holt Castiel Dean zu sich. Dean wünscht sich, dass Cas sich nie verändern soll, und ruft Sam an. Die beiden treffen sich später und Dean gibt ihm den Dolch, mit dem Dämonen getötet werden können. Er bietet ihm an, dass sie wieder gemeinsam kämpfen, denn er gibt zu, falsch gelegen zu haben. Sie seien zwar die Schwäche des jeweils anderen, aber sie würden sich gegenseitig auch menschlich halten. Sam bedankt sich und verspricht ihm, ihn nicht hängen zu lassen. Nun würden die beiden laut Dean ihre Zukunft selbst gestalten müssen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester / Luzifer *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Zachariah *Chuck Shurley (Endspiel) *Yagar *Risa *Bobby Singer (Endspiel) (Bild und nur erwähnt) Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Croatoan (Virus) (Menschen mit dem Virus) Musik *'Do You Love Me (Now that I can dance)' von The Contours Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The End (Das Ende) *'Spanisch:' El Fin (Das Ende) *'Französisch:' Apocalypse 2014 (Apokalypse 2014) *'Italienisch:' La fine (Das Ende) *'Portugiesisch:' Fim (Ende) *'Polnisch:' Koniec (Ende) *'Tschechisch:' Tak vypadá konec (Das ist das Ende) *'Ungarisch:' A vég (Das Ende) *'Finnisch:' Loppu (Ende) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05